


Come Back Soon

by berebitsuki



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, F/F, POV First Person, Self-translation, Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ, Songfic, Symphogear AXZ, Unheilig - Morgengrauen, missed scene, most characters in tags are but mentioned, translated from Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/berebitsuki
Summary: At the beginning of AXZ, when Hibiki et al. are on a mission in Val Verde, and Miku misses her.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Come Back Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Возвращайся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666880) by [Krasnotal (berebitsuki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal). 



> I'm almost directly quoting the translation of the song, if you look it up, hence songfic. Also, I was on a flight with no internet listening to music on random mode, and Unheilig - Morgengrauen came on, this is how this fic happened.

I'm laying in bed, it's morning dusk, and I still can't fall asleep. Somewhere, airplanes are taking off, and I listen to the noise. I wish the planes were landing.

I wish you were in one of them.

You know, I feel so lonely without you, Hibiki. Andou, ever so thoughtful, has already noticed something is off about me, but I just laugh it off whenever she asks. Because nothing can help when you're not around. Like a flower, I wilt without your light.

Sometimes I really wish you dropped your job. I wish you went back to just being a schoolgirl, just being my sunshine, my Hibiki who can't walk by a kid in trouble. But I know you can't drop it, exactly because you're my Hibiki, and there are so many children in the world who need help from a Symphogear user. Such as you. And so you run off at the first call from the Commander and you fly to the battlefield to defend people, anytime.

You've gone through so much, Hibiki, that everyone'd be in awe of your ability to shine, how you can give a hand to an enemy and fight side by side to someone who just attacked you, how unfaltering is your persistence. You'd been getting it as I watched. Not so long ago, you just couldn't sing, because you feared to harm another person (because of that Shiori got a chance to be the hero of the day, she's still proud of that). Now, you're on a mission in a land where alca-noise is used in wars between normal people. I don't even want to imagine how you must be feeling there, but I'm sure you're still shining as brightly there, Hibiki.

On the other side of the world (aren't you about right there, Hibiki?) it's probably a hot afternoon, but here, it's dusk, dark-grey and cold. Sometime the dawn is going to come. It's always the worst before the dawn, I know that. I just wish my dawn would come sooner, you know? I hope that my dawn comes soon, and I'll be at your side once again.

You know, Hibiki,

I'm so tired, my sunshine.

Come back sooner. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> NO XV spoilers in the comments, please! I am still unable to watch it, and I have avoided every spoiler for, uh, almost a year, so please don't break it


End file.
